


Sultan's Chamber

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get trapped in a room together.





	1. Infected

Chloe stood with her hands on the wall before her. She had taken her coat off before she started to check out this wall for a secret button to let her and Lucifer out of this room this cage of sorts. "Did you find anything yet Lucifer?"

"No detective!" Lucifer said sounding a bit angry with her.

Chloe sighed as up until this morning she hadn't really spoken to Lucifer about who he really is. Up until this morning as well they were avoiding the other one it seems. Or so Ella told it how it looked to everyone. She turned and looked at Lucifer though as she turned she placed her hand on something and jumped back in pain. "OW!" She turned quickly back at the wall as she saw some of her blood on the wall. "What the heck bite me?"

Lucifer turned when she said ow. He was quickly behind her and took ahold of her hurt hand in his and looked at the wall. "There is an old dart in the wall." He looked down at her hand and before Chloe could mutter a peep he stuck her bleeding digit in his mouth and sucked on it.

Chloe had to keep a hold of her self and not let out a moan she knew she wanted to let loose when he started to suck on her finger. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "Do we know what was in it?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed red before he let her have her finger back again. "I taste a type of aphrodisiac in your blood." He said looking at her staring into her eyes. "This room was used for one thing and one thing only the last time I have ever seen a room like this one."

Chloe looked up at him. "When was that?"

"Century's ago the ruling Sultan would put all his virgin soon to be brides in room's like this one." He said stepping back from her. The girls had food, drinks, a bathroom to use as well. But they couldn't leave until one by one the girls tried to get out of the room. They ran there hands over the walls trying to find the exit. They would get prick some would feel it and others never did." He said looking down at her. "It made the girls crave sex some girls tried with each other. Before anything could happen the girls were pulled one by one and dragged before the Sultan." He said pulling her flush against him. "He would take them and bound their hands together behind them." He took her handcuff's off her hip. And dragged her hands behind her back and cuffed them together then. "He would tease his bride's body slowly. Knowing what each and every girl craved pounding in and deeply within himself." He said with a wicked smirk. "He took away all those girls v card's and left a lot of them pregnant that first time. Though it wasn't long until all his brides are with child. By then the drug would have warned off a week later. But the girls never would leave the Sultan they just kept on craving him almost nightly if not daily."

Chloe moaned softly. "I?" She swallowed hard before she could speak to him. "I um think its already taking effect." She said looking up in his eyes.

Lucifer reached down and grabbed her handcuff's off her waist. He opened them and quickly handcuffed her hands together. "You should sit down Chloe before you do something you regret later for doing." He said helping Chloe sit down.

Chloe looked up at him and licked her bottom lip as she looked up so lustfully up at him. "Lucifer." She purred out his name.

"Chloe?" He shook his head slightly. "Don't." He turned away from her while he pulled out his phone and tried calling out again. "MY FATHER! We still don't have a single bar down here."

While Lucifer's back was turned to Chloe. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cuff keys out. She kept her eyes on him and what she was doing as she went about getting the cuff's undone. She grinned when she finally got them undone. She stood up and walked up behind Lucifer and waited for him to turn around.

Lucifer turned and quickly stepped back. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at him before she pushed him back against the wall. "Good thing there are handcuff's hanging from the wall behind you Lucifer." She quickly reached up and put his hands in them. "I know my king you wish it was me instead of you." She said pulling his shirt out of his pants as she leaned into him. "But you can punish me for it later." She said as she licked her bottom lip before she leaned in and kissed him hotly on his lips.

Lucifer didn't know how he should feel about all of this. He knew earlier he was doing the right thing. But as they are kissing he knew she was going to blame him for all of this later. He pulled back what he could to whisper softly against her lips. "Chloe you aren't your self. You're going to hate your self for what your starting to do later on." He had to try and stop himself from pouting when he finally got her to pull back from him. "Uncuff me and go sit on your hands. I'm sure Dan and the others will be here soon and we can find a way of getting this drug out of your system."

Chloe didn't listen to him. She just undid his tie and worked quickly on his button's before she pushed it out of her way. "Good enough to eat." She leaned in and licked his lips nipple before pulling it into her mouth to suck on.

Lucifer winced slightly from this. "Chloe?"

Chloe licked his bruised nipple before she kissed her way over to the other one to do the same treatment as the other one.

Lucifer knew the whole thing sucked. But he had been fighting his hard on since they walked into this room. And its gotten worse since she got pricked by that really old needle. "If there is any of the normal Chloe left in your head. You know you need to stop before you take this any further you really want to."

Chloe still ignored him as she moved from his last nipple to lick her way slowly down his stomach. She smiled when her cheek ran across his hard-on. She looked up at him happily. "All for me you naughty little devil?" She said rubbing his cock through his pants.

Lucifer groaned as his hips bucked into her hands. "Its always for you. But you really need to stop now."

Chloe shook her head slightly as she reached up and unhooked his pants and undid his fly. She happily pulled down his pants and smiled when she saw he wore nothing under them. "Lovely." She leaned down and slowly licked his cock. "You taste so good Lucifer."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he looked down at her. "Chloe I really think this has to stop now." He said knowing he might die if she does stop. He growled and arched his back hard when Chloe took his cock into her mouth and was happily sucking away at him hard.

Suddenly the hidden door opened and Dan stood there with his eyes wide seeing his ex-wife on her knee's sucking Lucifer's cock. While Lucifer stood there in chains. He coughed trying to get them both to look at him.

Chloe didn't hear him or noticed the door open at all. She just kept on happily sucking on Lucifer's cock.

Lucifer felt Chloe's teeth run across his cock as he turned his head when he heard Dan cough again. "She's...drugged." He got out as he kept from trusting into her mouth. "Not... my idea."

Chloe reached up and swatted his behind to make him look down at her instead of anywhere other than her.

Dan walked over and tapped Chloe on her shoulder but when that didn't work he tried to force her off. But when Lucifer cursed his name than he stopped. "Wait let me try something." He pulled out his taster and aimed it at Chloe.

"Don't do... that. It will affect me as well too." Lucifer said bluntly.

Dan walked over to them and quickly uncuffed Lucifer from his wall. "That way you can get her off of you." He turned and headed towards the door.

Lucifer reached down and took a handful of Chloe's hair and gently pulled her off of his cock. He quickly walked over with the squirming and fighting Chloe and grabbed her handcuffs. And then cuffed her hands behind her back. "Its time for you to go get your treatment, Chloe."

Chloe looked up at him. "I rather you give me the treatment."

Lucifer bent his head and whispered hotly in her ear. "If you still want it later I will give it to you on my own terms. Remember that when you go back to being yourself." He kissed her cheek and gently pushed her over towards Dan. Before he fixed all of his clothes.

Dan walked Chloe outside to get some fresh air. He turned and looked at Lucifer. "I will take her to the hospital. I think you could use a break after that."

Lucifer had followed them out a short while later before Dan spoke. "Yes, it would be for the best. " He turned and walked away as he set his mind of dealing with his issues at home with his hand.


	2. Taking a nap leads to...fun.

Lucifer headed home and poured himself a drink and downed it quickly. "Me and my dam high horse with her." He shook his head as he felt the twitch of his still hard cock. "Yeah I know we both wanted to have our way with her. But I rather she came to us willing not because of some old drug." He poured himself another drink and drank it slowly as he headed towards his bathroom. Where he found himself taking a cold shower with his hand to try and ease the ache that Chloe started earlier. He headed out of the bathroom and slipped into a pair of boxers. He finished his drink before he laid down and went to sleep trying not to dream of Chloe.

"Really your an idiot." Came a males voice a couple hours in Lucifer's bedroom.

"Go away!" Lucifer muttered softly.

"Open your eyes baby brother." Came the voice from near his bed.

Lucifer's eyes bolted open as he looked up into the face of his eldest brother. "Gabriel? Eww." He said making a face. "I put my self into a nightmare."

Gabriel leaned over and pinched his brother's arm. "Idiot." He grumbled softly.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his eldest brother as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want and don't call me an idiot. I can still take you on big brother or have you forgotten that fact?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't start. I just came to tell you what happened in the Sultan's chamber was partly due to our father. Though I don't think he really wanted Remiel to put that drugged needle in the wall for Chloe to find."

Lucifer sighed softly. "The doctors will know how to fix it." He said laying back down.

"Remiel messed with the drug baby brother?" Gabriel said simply looking at him annoyed.

Lucifer sat back up then and glared at him. "What did she do to it?"

Gabriel bit his bottom lips before he spoke. "Well?"

Lucifer turned when he heard the elevator door open. He quickly turned and looked at him. "What did she do to it?"

"Unclear what she has done. But we think if you two have sex it should clear it out of her system or..." He said simply.

"Well, what?" Lucifer asked annoyed.

"Or make it permanent?" Gabriel said simply. "But have fun Lucifer." He turned and vanished as soon as Chloe stood in the doorway.

Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay Chloe?" He asked as he started to stand up.

Chloe stepped towards him. "What brother was that?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "My eldest brother." He let her come close to him. He wrapped his arms around her body before he rubbed her back. "Did they get the drug out of your system?" He asked holding her to him. He opened his mouth to speak when she was quiet for so long. When he felt her hand on the outside of his boxer rubbing it. "I take that as a no."

Chloe grabbed a hold of his cock through his boxers. "I need it my king." She asked looking up at him pouting slightly. "Please my Sultan." She said leaning into him. "I need you deep within me Lucifer." She said leaning in to kiss him on his lips.

Lucifer moved his head back. "Chloe you know your..." He felt himself being tasered and pushed back towards his own bed.

Chloe smirked as she pushed Lucifer back onto his bed. "Really Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile on her lips. She said smiling down at him as he laid there twitching slightly on his own bed. She smiled as she took two pairs of police issue handcuff's and double cuffed Lucifer to his own bed. She sat down beside him as she waited for the twitching in him to stop.

"What the hell is all of this about Chloe?" He asked looking up at her.

"We haven't really talked since the whole face thing." She said pointing at his face. "Or yesterday your first ex showing up?" She said looking down at him annoyed.

"Chloe?" He started. "Eve was my first and a clear mistake." He said looking at her truthfully. "Only one female I want right now."

Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh who?"

Lucifer had a wicked smirk on his lips as he spoke. "You detective I want you naked and willing under me or worshipping the devil himself aka me." He couldn't help the smug feeling when she wiggled slightly over his words. "Though I rather enjoy the idea of seeing you in chains."

Chloe looked down at him. "And if I was in the chains instead of you Lucifer?" She asked running her hand across his chest slowly.

Lucifer's smirk got even more wicked as he spoke. "I would have you either nude or in a white gown wearing nothing underneath. I would tease your lips with mine as I tease and touch your whole body slowly. Before I got to the part is craving even weeping for my touch." His nose twitched slightly. "I would kneel down between your legs and lick up your inner thighs. Before I lick and suck you until you cum before I do it all again and again. Before I thrust two maybe even three fingers into you before I thrust them into you over and over again until you cum. Before once again I do it again but this time I would keep you on the edge until you beg me."

Chloe swallowed hard from the images in her head of him doing all of that to her over and over again. "Until I beg you... to do what?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "To stand up and trust into you. And fuck you into a wall almost screwing you through the wall if not until you pass out from it all. Before I even let my self cum I would make you beg one more time before I even I let you nap from all the pleasure of it all Chloe." He couldn't help as his grin twitching slightly before he spoke again. "I would want to know not only how bad do you want it but where. Once I know I would kiss you deeply on the lips and bring us both into bliss together."

Chloe couldn't help the moan at the image of it all in her head.

"So?" Lucifer asked looking up at her.

Chloe blinked a couple times before he looked down at her. "Um?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "What are you going to do with me now that you got your answers?"

Chloe lazily traced shapes across his right nipple. "What do you think I should do to you, Sultan?" She asked smirking down at him. "I think you should be punished for being such a naughty Sultan don't you?"

Lucifer had no idea where all this teasing was going to lead them. Hell right at this moment he really didn't give a flying fuck about it or the whole cloak and dagger over this whole thing either. He just wanted her and her alone. "I do have a personal flogger or cat o nine tails around here among many others." He said with a wicked grin on his face.


	3. One kiss is never enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One kiss is never enough it always leads to never leaving the bed.

Chloe blushed as she sat there looking at him. She mentally shook her head before she spoke to him. "Your just a walking pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I think the words you're looking for is the walking form of sin." He winked at her. "I would love to sin with you all night long and beyond Chloe." He said with a wicked smirk on his face. "Though something tells me you want to be spanked." He said with a rather wicked grin now on his face.

Chloe mentally shook her head before she walked over to his dresser and went looking for a ball gag or something to keep him quiet.

"Looking in my drawer of toy's. A lot of those I can use on you again and again." He said with a smirk.

Chloe finally found one and pulled it out. She quickly turned and put it in Lucifer's mouth and making sure it was tight around his head. "Good your quiet."

Lucifer looked up at her body slowly as if he was stripping her without moving his hands. Though she was still wearing her clothes none the less.

Chloe smiled softly as she sat down beside him again. "I'm going to talk and your going to listen is that clear?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly.

"Good. I want to date you. I always did even before the whole face thing." She reached out and lightly touched his face as she stroked it so he knew she wasn't scared of his face. "I love you Lucifer but I am scared of where all this leads. That's why I really stayed away for so long." She said simply. "I spoke to Linda this whole time since Mazikeen told me she knows the whole truth?" Chloe said with a smile. "Though if your wings come out during sex I don't mind the devil face on the other hand and we are alone. Then we have a problem do you understand?"

Lucifer bowed his head slightly the best he could.

"Doesn't mean you can't use the devil face outside the bedroom just not in the bedroom." She blinked when she felt him laughing at her. "Not funny. I'm sorry but during sex, I don't want to kiss that face. Though this face I want to kiss." Chloe reached over and undid the ball gag then. "Are you mad?" She asked looking down at him.

Lucifer smiled softly. "No, I'm not. I get it and right now between the two of us its new and that face should stay out of the sex department." He said simply. "Do you have a thing for me being in chains?"

Chloe blushed. "NO! I um mean no I don't."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I just want this stated up front. If you ever want to add another male or female into the bedroom. I am cool with either gender joining us in here." He said with a rather wicked grin on his face. "As long as it's not one of my siblings then that's going way too far for me."

Chloe sat there cracking up laughing. "Your siblings I have met so far are nice. But so far you're the only one of them I rather see naked again." She smiled softly. "Tomorrow you owe me a date. But I really did get injected by a needle through."

"Do I have something that will help it get better?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

"Yes, you do." She bent her head and kissed him hotly on his lips before she pulled back. "Stay I will be back or I will spank you." She said standing up.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I wouldn't mind if you did I would love it as you know it."

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly before she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Lucifer remained right where he was for a moment or two before he started to fidget with the cuffs.

Chloe wasn't gone long as she came back without her coat on and a bowl of strawberries and whip cream. "Lucifer I told you to behave."

Lucifer grinned as he sat there with his hands behind his bed with the handcuffs on his dresser. "I'm good at what I do. But my little dancer is this any way to treat your Sultan hmm?" He asked with a rather wicked smirk on his face. "I think you have a lot to make up for don't you?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip pulling it into her mouth. Before she spoke to him. "How did you get so good in getting out of the cuff's?" She asked going to sit beside him.

Lucifer chuckled as he sat up and placed a hand on her right leg and rubbed it lightly as he spoke. "There is a demoness or Scubuuis back home. When I knew her she was just a little imp at the time. She cast her self into hell after being mistreated by those who owned her in life. She rose up and killed them with an ax though she had spent a lot of times in and around handcuff's she retained those memory's." He said reaching out and lightly touched her face. "I am giving you the clean version of her history." He looked out the window looking forlorn as he recalled the horror story of being raped every night and every day by every male in her family. As well as being violated by her own mother and aunt. "If I told you what happened to her then you would weep for someone I offered a new life too."

Chloe blinked back the tears that wanted to fall down her face. "You gave her the life of a demon instead?"

Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly. "I did. And I let her dish out her own brand of punishment on her family however she sees fit." His fingers went down to her chin and pulled her towards him and gave her a soft kiss on her lips before he let her go.

"Was this Mazikeen?" She asked looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, but Mazikeen helped her learn everything now knows." He smiled at her. "Edge, as she is called now, is happy now. She enjoys her job though I still call her a naughty little imp from time to time when I see her." He chuckled softly. "Like I'm sure you can be if you want Chloe."

Chloe laughed softly as she took a hold of a strawberry and dipped it into the whipped cream before she fed it to Lucifer. "You should eat my Sultan." She said blushing softly as she spoke to him.

Lucifer leaned forward and took the strawberry into his mouth and chewed on it happily. "I think my little concubine I should be feeding you."

Chloe couldn't help the blush that formed at how he spoke to her. "I'm sure there is a lot of things I'm sure you can think of doing to me my Sultan."

Lucifer took a strawberry and swiped it through the whipped cream before he fed it to Chloe. "Yes like taking you back to that chamber and have my way with you in there. While you are hanging by the chains."

Chloe blushed. "Or you in those chains."

"And then you can climb me like a mountain when you are done being a cock tease Chloe." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. "You are one even if you try not to be."

Chloe swiped her finger through the whipped cream and sucked it off her finger while she stared into his eyes. "I do admit it is fun teasing you Lucifer."

Lucifer let out a soft groan before he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply on her lips. "Naughty little imp. Naughty little cock teasing imp." He said as his eyes flashed red with sexual need before he pulled her towards him. "Shall I turn the tables little tease?" He asked as he went and moved the strawberries and whipped cream to the side.

"Only if you want me to turn them right back on you Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile. "Though we should go back there and put you in chains Lucifer." She leaned up and kissed him softly on his chin. "You do look sexy in chains."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Thanks, I think." He said nuzzling his nose into the side of her throat.

Chloe giggled softly. "Tomorrow pick me up for a date."

Lucifer pouted cutely. "I was... never mind it's early."

Chloe sat up and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Kiss me again." She said looking up at him.

Lucifer blinked a couple times before looking at him stunned before a slow smile appeared on his face. Before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. As he felt her arms come up and wrap around his neck as they kissed. After a while, Lucifer being a good guy pulled back and whispered softly. "You should go before I decide to put you in those chains and have my way with you while you wear them, Chloe."

Chloe sat up her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. "I." She swallowed hard before she spoke. "Your right." She slipped out from under him and sat up. She went to get up out of the bed. Before she muttered under her breath. "Oh fuck."

Lucifer sat beside her and went to open his mouth to ask her what was the matter when he felt and saw Chloe turn and slammed her lips against his. He couldn't help the moan as they kiss this time as he tried pulling her closer to him.

Chloe whispered softly against his lips. "Dinner tomorrow I will cook you just bring the dessert."

Lucifer whispered softly against her lips. "What do you want for dessert?" He asked her as he pulled her astride his lap.

Chloe pulled back briefly smiled at him. "Ask me later right now you." She said pulling his lips back onto hers.


	4. Plotting.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he kissed her back.

Chloe pulled back and smiled down at him. "Tomorrow." She said going to stand up.

"Tease!" Lucifer said looking at her. "

"You are a tease as well." She said simply before she went to walk out of his bedroom.

Lucifer bounded up and after her behind. It was clear as day he has a hard-on under his boxers. "Chloe?"

Chloe turned and looked up at him trying not to smirk. "Yes?"

Lucifer bent his head and whispered softly near her lips. "Are you enjoying your self leaving me with a hard on and your self craving something deeper and harder?"

Chloe tilted her head as if she is thinking about something. "I'm only torturing you Lucifer." She turned and went to take a step.

Lucifer reached out and pulled her back against him. "Are you scared?"

Chloe shook her heard as she looked up at him. "Of what?"

"Of me?" He asked her as he looked down at her. "Tell me now Chloe." He said as his eyes flashed red as he looked down at her.

Chloe raised her hand up and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek. "I'm not scared of you." She said simply. "It just feels to fast."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Detective this has been coming since our first meeting. You have to feel that between us." He kissed her on her forehead. "But when your ready to come to my bed or anywhere else I will be there happily." He said before he then kissed her on her lips.

Chloe turned and smiled softly at him. "I still think you would look sexy all chained up Lucifer." She said going to walk away.

"If that is your wish then I will grant it to you and you alone my little dominatrix." He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he saw her stop and turned and looked at him shocked he said that to her.

"LUCIFER!" Chloe said shocked.

Lucifer just stood there grinning. "See you tomorrow." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed brightly before she swallowed hard and turned and quickly walked to the elevator muttering under her breath. "Pervert." She grumbled.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he turned and walked back to his bed and pulled the handcuffs off the bed. "I wonder if she rather I was cuffed behind a chair instead of a wall or my very own bed." He chuckled to himself as he headed towards the shower to take a nice long very cold shower.


	5. Date night and that's one use of a chair.

The next evening Lucifer showed up outside of Chloe's door holding a bag, a dozen red roses and had stuck the police issue handcuff's in his pants pocket for later use. He knocked lightly on her door.

Chloe opened the door wearing jeans, a cute baby pink sweater that seemed to match her skin tone. And her hair was tied back behind her head with a splash of flour across her cheek's. "Sorry, I'm running a little late. Trixie wanted to help before I had to take over."

Lucifer held out the flowers to her. "Is she?"

Chloe laughed softly as she took the flowers. She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Don't worry she is staying the night with her dad." She sniffed the roses as she let him in the rest of the way and closed the door behind her. "Thank you for the roses Lucifer that was sweet of you." She said as she went to quickly put them in a vase.

Lucifer set the bag down with there dessert in it. "Do you need any help?" He asked as he stood there with a smirk on his face as he looked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, I have everything almost done. Though I feel like I am forgetting a couple of things?"

"Do you want me to open a bottle of wine?" He asked as he tried to not smirk as he watched her rub her face making the flour mark worse.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Thanks that would be nice." She saw him smirking. "What's so funny?"

Lucifer reached over and grabbed a rag and gently whipped the flour from her face. Before he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "You had flour on your face." He said with a smile as he handed her the rag and went to pull out the wine out of the cooler then.

Chloe noticed an odd bulge on his ass. "Lucifer what do you have in your back pocket?"

"The hand cuff's you left in my loft yesterday." He said without looking at her. He grabs the wine and stands up and goes about opening it.

Chloe blushed. "Are you going to cuff me?"

Lucifer smirked softly as he glanced at her. "I was going to cuff my self to the chair for you." He winked at her. "That way you can have your way with me at your own pace."

Chloe blushed even brighter then she was. "Is that the dessert?"

"No after dessert fun." He winked at her right before he opens the wine for them. He goes and sits down at the table before he pours themselves a drink. "Feels like a good strong chair too." He said with a wicked grin on his face as he looked back at her.

Chloe couldn't help the blush on her face as she looked at him. "Stop that."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at her. "As you wish for now." He winked at her.

Chloe walked off as she headed back into the kitchen and looked into the oven. She closed the door and turned it off before she grabbed the pot holders and opened the oven again. She then pulled out the cast iron skillet and walked it over to the counter and set it down. She then dished up the roasted duck breast beside some roasted vegetables. She quickly put the skillet into soak before she brought over there plates to them. "I have been wanting to cook duck for some time. But other people aren't really into it."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "It smells and looks almost as good as you Chloe."

Chloe blushed as she looked at him. "Thanks." She said softly before she and Lucifer started to eat there meal.

During there meal, they made small talk with Chloe finding out about the whole bit about Charlotte.

"Wow, that must have been freaky." She said simply. "Though sorry I thought you slept with her while she was the host of your mother."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Its okay you didn't know and you wouldn't have believed me either. I'm sorry it took so long for you to see my true face. I was scared to show you though I wanted to show you."

"From what Linda told me she didn't take it well at all and neither did I?" Chloe said simply.

"You did take it far better than her. She totally shut down when I showed her my true face. It took me and Maze a while to get through to her we aren't here to hurt anyone." He said simply. "And I am thankful for that. I don't want to think about how bad it could have been."

Chloe reached across the table and pat him on his hand. "Its okay I know now. And I'm sorry I made fun of you for some of the past things. Even with the whole wing thing before."

"I have them back?" Lucifer said simply as he used his fork to pick up the last piece of duck off his plate and put it into his mouth to slowly chew it. "When I stopped thinking of my self as a monster. They came back in their full white annoying feathery glory."

Chloe looked up at him and in her mind's eye, she could see them coming from his back. "Still white and large?"

Lucifer looked at her sideways then before he chuckled softly. "Yes, they are." He smiled at her. "Do you want to see them?"

Chloe muttered softly. "Maybe later." She finished what was on her plate. "What did you bring for dessert?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "Its called Satan's sex dungeon." He chuckled softly. "Its really just devil's food cheesecake."

Chloe snickered softly. "Of course you would buy something called Satan's sex dungeon." She shook her head still laughing. "Is it pure chocolate?"

Lucifer kept the grin on his face as he answered her. "Yes, didn't you know the devil finds chocolate to be very pleasurable? More so if I am licking it off of you." He winked at her.

Chloe went to get up to clear the dishes from the table.

Lucifer was already up and was clearing the dishes. He took his jacket off and hung it off the back of his chair while he took care of the cleaning.

Chloe moved his jacket off his chair and onto the couch out of the way. She went and moved the cheesecake over to the table with the plates and forks. She walked over to him standing at the sink with his sleeves rolled up washing dishes. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said as she reached into his back pocket and pulled out the handcuffs.

Lucifer turned and watched her pull out the handcuffs. "Before or after dessert?"

Chloe looked up at him slyly. "After." She said walking back to the table to watch him finish up her dishes for her.

Lucifer finished up and dried his hands before he walked back to Chloe. He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. "To hold me until after dessert." He said sitting back down.

Chloe cut them both a piece of this cheesecake. She picked up her fork and put some on it. She brought the fork up to her mouth and slipped it into her mouth. She took the cheesecake into her mouth and let that piece melt in her mouth. She couldn't help but let out the moan from the taste of it.

Lucifer looked up at her and sat there watching her enjoy the cheesecake. "Good?"

Chloe looked up at him blushing softly as she licked her bottom lip. "Yes."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I will let the baker know you enjoyed it."

Chloe looked at him. "You know the baker?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes, Bobby Flay owned me a favor or two." He said with a slight little smile. "Anyway enjoy."

Chloe blushed softly as she went back to eating her dessert.

After a second piece, Lucifer put the rest of the cheesecake in the refrigerator and after putting their dirty dishes in the sink. He went and sat back down in his chair again. "Do you want my hands behind the chair or at the side's?"

Chloe walked over and sat down straddling his lap. "Behind." She said smiling at him.

Lucifer put his hands behind him. "Feel free to strip me or not the choice is yours." He said with that wicked grin on his face.

Chloe cuffed him behind the chair. She wiggled slightly in his lap and smiled at him. "Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to have me on your lap?"

"I'm happy to have you on my lap." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "Very happy." He winked at her.

Chloe kissed him on his chin. "Let's see how long you will stay still and in chains." She said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly "Deal." A wicked smirk appeared on his face. "If I win next time you are the one in chains, Chloe?"

Chloe pulled her head back blushing brightly. "You look better in chains then me."

"Not to me." He just wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe muttered under her breath. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly to himself. "Ask me I know you want to ask me anything you want I am at your mercy and a little tied up right now."

"Really?" Chloe asked as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes, I told you I would never lie to you?" Lucifer said with a smile. "Yes, I figured out later you were awake when I said it to you."

Chloe thought about it for a moment before she asked him as she started to undo his shirt. "How many females have you truly loved. And I don't mean had sex with either I mean truly loved wholeheartedly. And your mother doesn't count either Lucifer or sisters either."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Two in fact."

Chloe looked at him in the face. "Who?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Eve as in the first female."

"Oh." Chloe bit her bottom lip without noticing and was worrying it between her teeth. "And?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "You Chloe I fell in love with you. Even when I didn't know it I fell in love with you. Is that okay the devil in love with you even though you make me mortal?"

Chloe smiled at him before she bent her head and kissed him deeply on his lip's. Forgetting about his shirt she wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out. She felt him growing harder under her. She ground herself against him.

Lucifer moaned against her lips.

Chloe pulled back catching her breath. "You charmed your self into my heart. Even when I didn't want you there."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I'm sure I can keep on charming you too." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed. "Only if I let you do your charming." She said with a smirk. "Anyway if you could go back to the silver city would you?"

"Yes though I would make sure hell would be fine while I go home and back to what I did back then." He said simply.

Chloe pushed his shirt off his shoulders as she leaned in and kissed his neck. "Do you hate humans?"

Lucifer inhaled his breath sharply when he felt her bite his neck. "I did until the human race came out with great music and other things."

"What would you do if I left you here in this chair with a hard-on?" She asked before she started to suck on the spot between his shoulders and neck.

Lucifer inhaled sharply again. "Break the chains and take you across my knee for a spanking."

Chloe giggled softly against his skin as she runs her fingers down his abs. "Why do you want to put me in chains?" She asked as her fingers moved from his abs to toy with his pants zipper.

"It came to me back when we were in the Sultan's Chamber. Seeing you hanging from the wall with your legs wrapped around my waist as I have my way with you over and over again. No matter how many times you cum I keep on taking you over and over." He said watching her undo his pants zipper and pants buttons. "Pull it out, Chloe."

Chloe looked up at him. "This is one order I will follow." She said as she reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. She couldn't help but watch him as she started to stroke him slowly. "Would you drag me into hell if I die?" She asked as she kept on stroking his cock.

Lucifer moaned softly at her stroking of his cock. "Depends on where we are in our relationship at the time. But if you didn't want to leave me then I would keep you with me always. I would go to war against my own siblings to keep you with me always Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly. "Good answer." She said before she bent down and kissed the head of his cock and licked it a few times. Before she took him into her mouth sucking on him slowly at first before she started to pick up speed.

Lucifer groaned as he bucked his hips up towards her. "Chloe." But she didn't seem to hear him as she kept on happily sucking on him. If she was catching her breath he couldn't recall. All he knew was she was sucking on his cock endlessly and stroking it too. It wasn't long until he growled out her name as he came down her throat hard. He slumped back in the chair with the handcuff's still on as he watched her pull him out of her mouth and lick him clean. "Minx."

Chloe smiled as she looked at him. She stood up and bent her head and kissed him on his lips.

"Strip for me." He whispered softly against her lips. "Please."

Chloe nodded her head slightly before she slowly stripped for him. She was rotating her hips to a song that only Chloe could hear.

Lucifer just sat there watching her strip for him. "Sexy as sin." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed. "Really?"

"I don't lie remember." He said truthfully.

Chloe sat back on his lap. "I forget."

"Are you wet for me?" He asked with a smile as he looked down at her pussy.

"Maybe." She said reaching down to rub her pussy and her pussy lips as well too.

Lucifer's eyes watched all her fingers movements.

Chloe dipped two fingers in and whimpered softly.

"Your dripping." He muttered softly to himself.

Chloe whimpered again as she pulled her fingers out and offered the juice covered fingers to Lucifer.

Lucifer leaned forward slightly with his mouth open and took them into his mouth and sucked on them happily as he let out a soft little moan.

Chloe took her fingers back. She reached down and took a hold of his cock and brought it to her center. Before she slipped it into her center as she slid down his cock. Until it was fully seated inside her. She moaned softly as she ground her hips into his.

"Fuck me." He moans growls at her.

Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders as she started to bounce her self up and down on his shaft.

Lucifer trusted up into her on every one of her down strokes.

Chloe whimpered softly at one point as she started to pick up some speed. "Not enough."

Lucifer groaned as he kept on thrusting up into her. "Say it."

Chloe whimpered softly. "Harder."

"That's not what I want you to say, Chloe?" Lucifer growled moaned at her.

Chloe let out a soft whimper before she spoke. "Next time I will go into the chains."

Lucifer reached out and took a hold of her hips just as the handcuff's hit the floor behind him. He grabbed her and kept happily slamming her down on his shaft over and over again.

Chloe moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode him.

Lucifer kept on fucking her over and over again for the rest of the night. He didn't notice when she came after the first five or ten times. Before he finally came and he left her sitting right there on his lip with him.

Chloe leaned against him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Another time it should be in bed." He chuckled softly.

Chloe kissed him on his cheek. "Maybe."

Lucifer patted her behind for that.

"Love you too." She said with a yawn as she fell asleep against his chest.

Lucifer rubbed her back slightly as he semi leaned into a chair and closed his eyes slightly. He smiled brightly in his sleep as he dreamt of the woman now in his arms.

THE END!


End file.
